Janet
Janet is the main character and leading protagonist in the story. She is Nathan's replacement after he abandoned her in the asylum. Introduction to Character Janet Camillia is the lead nurse and replacement manager of the asylum that she applied a job for. She originally desired to become a nurse at a regular hospital, but later was reassured by her sister, Eva, and her mother that working with mental health would be a new experience. When Janet first arrives at the asylum, she meets Gwenalyn, which she befriends. Gwenalyn introduces her and Eva to Nathan. Nathan, making sexist remarks towards her and her sister, Janet lashes out at Nathan, but then Ivan, a small curious little patient, interupts her lashing. Ivan later became Janet's little patient friend. Nathan, seeing Janet's capability with handling small children, grants her the job. Later in the story, Janet meets Olivia, who becomes her partner while working with the patients. As soon as Janet starts getting used to things in the asylum, an unknown figure murders nurses and doctors alike, including Eva. Devastated with this, Janet breaks down and starts to believe that this job wouldn't be the right one for her and she was going to quit. To her dismay, Nathan had already fled the aslyum and she was held back by an unknown force, trapping her in the asylum with the patients and other deranged nurses. Janet asks Olivia to deliver the bad news to her parents, Reuben and Anne, causing Anne to fall into a deep depression over her older daughter's death and her younger daughter's imprisonment in a now abandoned asylum. Personality Janet's always been skittish and scared of most things, struggling with anxiety at most. She gets easily startled from the littlest things, and shows shyness towards people as well. She's friendly and sweet to new people, usually calling them "sir" or "ma'am" as a form of respect. She is known to show slight salty nature though, especially when someone irritates or angers her. She's kind to those who are in need of aid, showing this nature at the beginning of the story when Ivan has a cut on his pointer finger, she puts a bandaid on it. She shows major fear towards the more insane nurses at the aslyum, like Yukon and Icey. She's also fearful of most patients at the asylum as well, even at some occassions fearing Ivan's behavior and actions. She's usually seen hiding behind Olivia or another nurse who works there. Appearance Before she was a nurse, she wore a brown victorian era dress with a large white bow on the chest, with a small light-brown hat on the right side of her head with a little sunflower on the ribbon. In the asylum, she wears the classic nurse's uniform with a nurse's cap, and brown boat shoes. Her hair is always in pigtails. She has pale white skin with rosy cheeks, and brown eyes. Her limbs are very thin, and she moves in a very lanky manner. Backstory She grew up with extreme social anxiety and insecurities about herself, especially about her neck which had an extra vertebrae when she was born, making it appear longer than the normal human neck. Her father, Reuben, has always been very harsh and troubling towards her, making her insecurities worse. As she grew older she began not going outside as much as she used to, and barracaded herself in her bedroom most of her time. She always dreamed of becoming a nurse, practicing taking heartbeat and a pulse on her baby dolls and teddy bears. Strong Relationships * 'Eva-' Eva was Janet's older sister and considerably her only friend during childhood. She was very close to Eva, usually relying on her to cheer her up or boost her confidence. When Eva is murdered during the genocide, Janet's anxiety becomes worse and she fears she won't be able to continue with her life. * 'Olivia-' Olivia is Janet's assistant and partner at the asylum. Olivia becomes closer and closer to Janet, forming a sibling-like friendship with her. The two even become girlfriends at the end of the story, becoming the adopted mothers of Ivan. * 'Ivan-' Being the first patient Janet ever met and took care of, Janet treats Ivan as if he was her son, and takes great care of him. She is extremely caring and motherly towards Ivan. She becomes his adopted mother at the end of the story. * 'Nathan-' Nathan appeared sexist and rude towards Janet at the beginning of the story, but towards the end, Nathan awkwardly apologizes for is crude and cowardly behavior, Janet luckily forgiving him. * 'Roxie- '''Roxie was the third nurse Janet met, along with her daughter May, and formed a friendship with Roxie as well. Roxie's comforting and sweet towards Janet when she's having a meltdown. * 'Lia-''' Janet met Lia after Roxie, and Lia was shy and insecure just like she was. Finding kindness in Lia's nature, Janet befriended Lia as well. * 'Crimini-' Crimini came across Janet when she was hiding in the kitchen from Flame. She told Janet to not fear Flame because "it only takes a pot to put that boy down", referring to either bashing the pot over Flame's head or block his fire attacks with the pot. Janet found Crimini to be humerous and reassuring. * 'The Other Patients-' Patients like Kolo, Carly, and Mason all have a place in Janet's fears, fearing that these patients with an extreme level of insanity might attack or hurt her. Patients like Aimi, Annie, and Alexa all taunt and scare Janet saying "she's gonna get you one day~". But, some patients like Pepper, Bukiyona and Alexander all show sympathy towards Janet and don't scare her like the others do. * 'Amara- '''Throughout the story, Amara torments Janet by causing unexplainable things in the aslyum to attack and chase the other nurses. At the end of the story, Janet forgives Amara for her actions, and admits her to a better and well adjusted asylum with proper care. 'Trivia ''' *Berresa based Janet off of herself. She said she could relate the most to Janet personality-wise. *Janet was going to be scrapped character for the story, but Berresa kept her because she found Janet's standing-out nature unique. *Janet and Olivia are confirmed girlfriends at the end of the story. They adopt Ivan into the family as well. *Carly was supposed to kill Janet, but stopped because of Olivia's presence and protective nature. Category:Nurses